When I Kissed The Teacher
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: "You've been ignoring me!" Kagome yelled from the door as the whole class went silent. Iruka looked at her with wide eyes, and slowly backed up from the enraged woman, "I haven…" He didn't even get to finish before Kagome walked into the class room filled
1. Chapter 1

When I Kissed The Teacher

**Summary: "You've been ignoring me!" Kagome yelled from the door as the whole class went silent. Iruka looked at her with wide eyes, and slowly backed up from the enraged woman, "I haven…" He didn't even get to finish before Kagome walked into the class room filled with students until she stopped right in front of him and yanked him down as her lips slanted over his. **

**Anime/Manga: Naruto/Inuyasha **

**Pairing: Kagome/Iruka**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! I, Yuki, own Fukuru Hyuuga though! And the plot! **

***AKUMA-CHIBI APPROVED***

**x-x-x-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-x-x-x**

Kagome didn't know what drew her to him, but there was something about him that attracted her. She had never met him face to face, but she was going to now.

She first had to think of a plan.

Kagome was nineteen years old, and a newly appointed Jounin. She was more than determined to make the Academy school teacher her boyfriend if it was the last thing she did.

It was her mission to herself.

And Kagome Higurashi never failed a mission!

_'Hmm, now how do I introduce myself...'_ Kagome thought as she sat in a tree close to the window of the classroom that Iruka Umino was teaching in. Looking through the window she could see kids listening to him diligently, while a couple here and there were sleeping or looking off into space.

One student caught Kagome's eye.

_'Hinabi Hyuuga'_ Kagome thought, eyes flashing to her old Hyuuga teammate.

A grin spread across her lips, _'Well I think I can find a way for a meeting at least.'_

Jumping down from the tree she saw who she was looking for, Fukuru Hyuuga, her old teammate and caregiver for Hinabi Hyuuga.

"Hello Fukuru." She greeted her old male teammate. He was always the one to help her when she needed it. The whole Hyuuga clan was like her family. They had taken care of her when her mother and only living relative left her to go to the Sand Village.

Blinking, the white eyed man looked at her, a soft smile coming to his lips, "Kagome, how can I help you?"

Standing next to him, she said nothing for a couple of seconds before looking up at the sky, "I was hoping I could pick up Hinabi today...I need to talk to her..." She paused glancing to her left, "If that is alright with you?"

Fukuru Hyuuga looked at her, trying to figure out what she would want with one of the head of the families daughters while outside of the compound, "I don't see why not...Hiashi has been wanting to speak to you anyway. He has been asking for you...so when you drop Hinabi off, come strait to see him."

Kagome nodded, "Hai, Thank you."

Fukuru nodded, giving her one more look before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves; leaving Kagome to herself.

**X-X-X-X**

Kagome smirked at the girl coming out of the Academy building and stepped closer to her as she looked around for her caregiver.

"Hello, Hinabi-chan." Kagome greeted stepping in-front of the girl, causing her to jump a little and turn to her.

"Higurashi-Dono?" Hinabi blinked, eyes snapping to her own as if looking for a reason she was there in-front of her.

"I am here to pick you up." Kagome smirked, blue eyes glittering with mischief, "I have a...mission I need your help with."

At the sound of the words mission, the young girls' eyes flashed and she nodded.

"Lets go, we will walk so that we can have some time to talk."

"Hai." Hinabi murmured as she followed Kagome a few feet behind her at all times.

The two of them walked for a couple of minutes before Kagome spoke up, "You are in Iruka Umino's class, right?" Kagome already knew this answer but she wanted to get this conversation going and this would be the only way to start it without blurting it out randomly.

"...Hai..."Hinabi answered, glancing at the older woman not knowing where she was going with that.

Kagome looked down at the young girl, and gave her a sassy smile, "Then can you do me a favor..." Kagome leaned down and whispered in the young Hyuuga's ear.

As Kagome whispered it, a small smirk graced her lips and her white eyes shinned with understanding and waywardness.

"Hai, I can do that..."

Kagome grinned, _'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki Note: There, hope everyone liked this. This idea came to me randomly! I was actually reading a Regular Naruto fic and had Iruka playing a bigger part in fic...so I randomly thought...'I want to do a KagomeIruka fic!' And thus this fic was born!**_

_**Again I hoped everyone liked it! I know I am gonna like it! *snickers* **_

**_There isn't enough of this pairing...I actally haven't seen this pairing done in a fic now that I think about it though...hmm oh well that just means it is a one of a kind fic!_**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_Read and review(reviews are inspiration!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

When I Kissed The Teacher

**Summary: "You've been ignoring me!" Kagome yelled from the door as the whole class went silent. Iruka looked at her with wide eyes, and slowly backed up from the enraged woman, "I haven…" He didn't even get to finish before Kagome walked into the class room filled with students until she stopped right in front of him and yanked him down as her lips slanted over his.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Iruka**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! I, Yuki, own Fukuru Hyuuga though! And the plot!**

***AKUMA-CHIBI APPROVED***

**x-x-x-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-x-x-x**

Iruka Umino was used to weird things happening in his class; well, maybe weird wasn't the right word. Unexpected, perhaps. He came in today, expecting a normal day, and for the most part, it was...for the most part...

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome grinned happily, she had talked it over with Fukuru, and after some silly exchange of words, saying that he needed a break, and should take some _'me time'_, she finally talked him into letting her take over as Hinabi's caregiver for the next week. Now, standing at the front gate's she waited patiently for their _plan_ to come into action.

In fact, if she was right, it shouldn't be too long before─

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

She grinned, "Yes, that's me," She looked over the student, "Did you need something?"

"Iruka-Sensei told me to come get you."

"Oh...Iruka-Sensei? Why would he ask for me?" Kagome asked in false wonderment.

The student frowned, "Hyuuga-Chan got sick, and she said that her caregiver would be outside by the gate. Iruka asked for your name, then sent me to come get you. I've never known Hyuuga-Chan to get sick..."

Kagome smiled, "Please, don't worry for her; she will be fine. In fact, I'm sure it'll pass by tonight and she'll be back in class by tomorrow." Without waiting for a response, she took off towards the school and class, where Hanabi sat in her seat, feet swinging back and forth beneath her seat.

"Higurashi-San, right?"

Kagome turned a smile to Iruka and made to say something, but since he was sitting at his desk and writing on a piece of paper, he hadn't seen her open her mouth, so instead, talked right over her.

"Hanabi came to me during lunch and said that she wasn't feeling well. I told her that I would send a note to her father, but she explained that you, her caregiver, were waiting for her outside the school gates, so I will let you take her home."

Once again, Kagome made to talk, but was interrupted.

"I trust Hanabi, since she takes her schooling and training very seriously and has never missed a class or been late, so when she says she's sick, I don't take it very lightly." He looked up from the paper with a smile, "Please, take her home and make sure she get's plenty of sleep. I hope she'll be better by tomorrow."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, her fists clenched tightly, she sighed and turned, "Come, Hanabi-Chan,"

Hanabi stood with a frown, following after Kagome. As the two stepped out of the school and passed the school gates, Kagome punched the gate wall irritably and watched it leave an indentation in the once perfect gate.

"Higurashi-Dono?" Hanabi asked the unspoken question.

"We need to try something else, clearly playing sick is a no-go, since he doesn't seem to give people the time to speak, I should try meeting him somewhere else...somewhere...not at school..."

Hanabi smiled, "He goes to the ramen shop with Naruto-Kun a lot."

"...ramen huh," Kagome grinned, "Hanabi-Chan, I've got another idea," She leaned down with her mischievous smile and whispered once more into the girls ear.

Tomorrow evening, they would once again attempt to have the teacher notice Kagome, but until then...

Kagome pulled back after explaining the plan, "Hey, since you have the rest of class off, you want to grab some ice cream then head to ground 12 and train?"

Hanabi grinned, "Yeah!"

The two left to the ice cream stand, both thinking of tomorrow, neither thinking about how the evening _might_ play out...

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Hey guy's! Hope you like this chapter! I do believe Yuki will be updating the next chapter, so I can't say I know what will happen, but I hope you like it so far!**


End file.
